


Team Rocket Unova Stories

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Best Wishes, Gen, Teasers & Trailers, Unova Chapter, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the very special compilation and perhaps the most attractive especially for some people... people who enjoyed the show as kids and their belowed characters were Jessie, James and Meowth (Team Rocket TRio). It's for sure great also for many other people who like Pokemon and Team Rocket (Roket-dan) in general. I keep eternal sentiment for this show and my belowed characters. Not to mention some interesting changes that appeared in the Best Wishes series. BW remains very controversial amongst TR fandom but - personally - it was very joyful period nonetheless. And that's exactly the reason why I celebrated this glorious moment with the special project called 'The Story of Team Rocket in Unova Region' (better known as 'Team Rocket Unova Story').</p><p>It is supposed to represent the whole Team Rocket plotline - since the very beginning of BW to the end of BW2 - and it contains ALL their scenes from regular episodes (+one cameo from the end of DP series).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Rocket Unova Stories

  
  
  
  
  


[Available here](https://vimeo.com/lortus)   
[and here.](http://tesalionlortus.weebly.com/team-rocket-unova-story.html)   



End file.
